My Happy Ending
by princesspriscillamaxwell
Summary: The odds are turned and this time it is Relena who recieves the invitation, only she is the one who is confused. One of my attempts at writing angst.


The flowing words on the flowery invitation card stared Relena in the face. The princess clapped a hand over her mouth, breathing heavily and her heart, heaving with despair. It couldn't be true. This just wasn't possible. Heero was getting married to Duo. Hoping that the words would change and that she had made a mistake, the princess read the invitation over. When she realized that this miracle wasn't going to happen she slumped down onto her knees and cried.

_Lets talk this over_

_It's not like we're dead_

_Was it something I did?_

_Was it something you said?_

Heero's face appeared on the vidphone. His face went from blank to surprise when he saw who was on the other line.

"Hello Relena. This is an unexpected call."

Despite her tear streaked face, Relena tried her best to smile and look cheerful. "No, not unexpected. I just received your wedding invitation and I'd like to say "

"Thank you Relena." A hint of worry flashed over Heero's features. "Relena are you alright?"

The princess nodded slowly. "Don't worry I'm fine."

Understanding what the princess was probably feeling the Japanese sighed. "This is about Duo isn't it? Relena, its not that I don't love you but it is Duo that I want to spend the rest of my life with. He's cheerful all the time my heart just warms up every time I see him. I'm happy when I'm around him."

"You aren't happy when me or your friends are around?"

_You've got your dumb friends_

_I know what they say_

_They tell you I'm difficult_

_But so are they_

"No. That's not it. Relena, it's like he's my missing half, the missing part of my life that I've just found. Duo completes me. He makes me whole and that's why I've decided to spend the rest of my life with him. With you it's different. I can't love you like that because I don't feel that way and the same goes for the others. I love you like the best friends I could ever have. Don't be mistaken. I love you too, but to the extent of a sister that I never had."

Heero paused and studied the emotions passing over the Princess's face.

"I hope that you understand."

Not wanting to breakdown Relena tilted her head towards the ground and diverted her eyes. "I'm happy for you Heero, for the both of you. I really am."

"That's bullshit and both of us know it."

Relena looked up abruptly. She had never heard the Japanese swear and his sudden outburst shocked her into silence for a moment before she came out with her own.

"Then if you knew that I was going to get hurt, why?" The tears streamed down her face now. "Did you want to hurt me on purpose? The moment I saw you, I wanted you and you knew it. Are you doing this on purpose? Why are you making me suffer?"

"Relena, I don't know how else to break it to you. I tried subtly but you don't seem to understand. There was never an us and there never will be. Please don't think me rude but snap out of it. You're being delusional. If you ever thought there was an us then snap out of it."

_It's nice to know that you were there_

_Thanks for acting like you cared_

_And making me feel like I was the only one_

_Its nice to know that we had it all_

_Thanks for watching as I fall_

_And letting me know we were done._

Relena could no longer hold back the tears anymore and now they were streaming down her face. She made no effort to wipe them away and she sobbed loudly as they free fell from her face. Her fairy tale ending wasn't going to occur.

_You were all the things I thought I knew_

_And I thought we could be_

With dreams shattered Relena could only say what she was feeling. "You're so cruel Heero. You're so cruel."

"I'm sorry Relena. I really am."

_You were everything, everything that I wanted_

_We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it_

_And all of out memories, so close to me, just fade away_

_All this time you were pretending_

_So much for my happy ending_

**Owari **

NB: Songfic to Avril Lavinge's "My Happy Ending"

NB: Disclaimer - Don't own the song, don't own Gundam wing


End file.
